


so long as it feels good

by Thorinsmut



Series: when a man and a goo love each other very much... [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (of actual food not people), Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Complete, Dirty Talk, Eating, Eddie Brock: Bisexual Disaster, Established Relationship, I got you fam, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, almost masturbation, and also Eddie, canon-typical mentions of cannibalism, consensual monster porn, good thing Eddie loves him back, the Venom symbiote loves some chocolate, this one goes out to all the monster fuckers out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: Eddie finished writing up his latest article. Venom knows just how they can reward themselves for good behavior.(it's sex, the reward is hot consensual monster sex)





	so long as it feels good

Anne was right—being Venom felt good. She didn't know the half of it though, having shared with the symbiote for such a short time. Eddie wasn't sure _he_ knew all of it, even after months of building a life and finding their balance together. They hoped they'd have a very long time of being Venom together to find out.

He hummed to himself as he put the finishing touches on his latest article, snacking on a big chunk of chocolate. Mrs. Chen got regular deliveries of those 'novelty' five-pound chocolate bars for them these days. The symbiote practically purred pleasure as he ate, providing themselves the phenylethylamine they needed.

They multitasked very easily these days. While Eddie wrote, the symbiote was stretched out from his body in a dozen sticky lines through his apartment. The blender turned on, and Eddie didn't have to look to know that he was making a horrifying abomination involving almonds, spirulina, and a dozen raw eggs—they were connected at the brain, that way. They were more and more a 'we' than a pair of individuals. They knew Eddie's taste buds wouldn't like the smoothie, especially when his mouth already tasted like chocolate, but they both enjoyed the pleasure as the symbiote absorbed it. It ended up in their shared body, either way, where Eddie's organs could turn the plentiful phenylalanine into yet more phenylethylamine for the Venom symbiote. It cut down on how often they needed to eat bad guys.

Figuring out exactly what it was they needed in order to thrive had been quite the adventure.

Eddie finished his article as the symbiote finished his snack, and they sank together into the human body as he emailed it to his editor and settled back with a sigh.

" **The article is done** ," the Venom symbiote said in his head, eagerness roughening his voice and sending a delicious shiver down Eddie's body. " **We should celebrate**."

"Sure thing." Eddie grinned and stretched lazily—not that the symbiote let his back get sore from hunching over his work, these days. "What do you say we go out for a run, and then we can share a whole bag of chocolate-coated potato chips?" Exercise was a great way to make more of the compounds they craved—especially if they pushed way beyond normal human limits.

" **Don't tease, Eddie.** " Two inky black tentacles emerged from Eddie's sides to wrap around his body, caressing him. " **We both know what we promised ourselves**."

Eddie laughed, and his humor blended with the symbiote's impatience and both of their affection and anticipation into something hot and sweet and good. "All right. Get up here." He shrugged his shoulders, pulling the symbiote over himself, and they _became_ Venom, fully.

There was nothing like it, to be encased inside the symbiote that was within him—to be so big, and so strong and invulnerable—to be so connected. Venom flexed together, feeling the bodies they shared, so much more than either of them was alone. The clothes Eddie was wearing meant nothing, when the symbiote was over and under and through them and through his skin and _everywhere_.

" **Not quite everywhere** _ **yet,**_ " Venom purred, thick tongue licking over their sharp teeth, and a small part of the enveloping symbiote the exact size and shape of Eddie's cock began to press between Eddie's asscheeks. They moaned together as they gave the symbiote just enough of Eddie's muscle control to relax his ass so the slicked appendage could slide into him without any pain.

Eddie was already hard, had been since the symbiote started talking to him, and as they pressed into his ass they mirrored the sensation on his cock. They clenched down, and felt the tightness of their own ass squeezing on their cock. They thrust, and felt their own cock slide up into their body.

It was seamless, perfect, every inch of it _them_. They got better at this every time.

" **Yes** ," Venom groaned. " **Oh, yes**!" They were slick and hot and tight on their cock, and they were hard and thick in their ass, and they could do with themselves exactly as they wanted.

Eddie had wondered, over the years, if he was a good lay—what it would feel like if he could fuck himself. Sure he knew what it was like to sleep with guys, or to masturbate with a dildo about his same size, and he appreciated partners who were vocal and told him what the things he was doing felt like, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as feeling himself fuck himself.

" **And what am I in this equation, dead meat**?" Venom asked, rippling over Eddie's skin to make absolutely sure he could feel him everywhere, the edge of the symbiote's revulsion at less-than-fresh food coloring his voice.

Like this, with the Venom symbiote on the outside, it was Eddie who could only speak on the inside. He wasn't very good at it, but as they thrust into themself again he tried to think _very loudly_ about how much better the symbiote made everything. None of this was possible without him.

He was lucky, so damn lucky that they'd found each other—that they got to be Venom together. Mollified, the symbiote worked in concert with him again. They thrust deep into themselves, a decadent grind that had sparks shooting down their spine. They moaned aloud, the deep bass of Venom's voice all around Eddie only adding to his pleasure.

" **Of course I make it better** ," Venom said, smug for all they were breathless with pleasure. " **I am inside you, and you in me**. **What other lover could make it so good**?" And as wonderful as it felt for Eddie to fuck himself, through the help of the symbiote, it was even better when they started to freestyle. They were not constrained by human limits. Tight rippling rings of pressure flowing up and down their cock mirrored thick ribs adding texture to the cock inside them. " **We are Venom, and we are the best**!"

A rushed increase of bloodflow to their nipples, sensitizing them, was followed quickly by the light scrape of teeth or claws under Eddie's shirt—bright intensity ratcheting up higher.

" **Look at us, Eddie** ," Venom purred. " **So filthy, and from outside us nobody can tell. We could do this to you all the time, all over town, and nobody would ever know**." The feeling of huge clawed hands closed around their hips, spreading Eddie's ass-cheeks to give them just a little more depth.

Every ring on their cock rubbed against their prostate with each thrust, the depth and angle _just right_ , perfect and hot and overwhelming. Together with the words and the burning good-bad-wrong fantasy they outlined it was too much. Eddie's mouth opened to cry out, orgasm singing through his nervous system, and they slid an overwhelmingly thick tongue into it to steal the sound from him—to fill him every possible way.

Venom, together, pulled almost all the way out of Eddie, stretched his limbs out taut and held them firmly still, denying themselves Eddie's orgasm. " **Not yet** ," they taunted. " **If you want it,** _ **fight**_ **for it** _ **.**_ "

Eddie cursed loudly and foully in his head, and thrashed with every bit of strength in his body, trying to fuck himself back onto his cock.

Venom held Eddie captive, and Venom gave Eddie strength, and Venom fed the symbiote off the exercise high, and Venom wanted to _come,_ and Venom wanted to hold themselves on the edge forever and ever. They rippled, convulsed, the exterior of their form finally showing some sign what was happening inside. They shot two sticky lines out, anchoring themselves against the wall and the floor to keep upright. They rode the edge of their pleasure and desperation together, wallowing in the decadence of the burn, in the glut of human hormones, until the plain _want_ overwhelmed their desire for control. They slammed up hard into Eddie, rippled fast and snug on his cock, and drank in the salt of his sweat and the bitter of his semen and the rush of pleasure as orgasm took them.

It was wonderful, for long moments of flight, and then it was _too much_. They absorbed back into Eddie's body, giving the symbiote just enough of his muscle control to help him safely stumble over and collapse on his couch.

"C'mere, you," Eddie mumbled, pulling up with what wasn't really a muscle, and the Venom symbiote formed an amorphous body to lie on top of him, with long tendrils wrapped around Eddie to hold him tight. It was the weight and the closeness Eddie liked, that, and a face to look at. Eddie caressed the side of Venom's head and pulled them gently down to kiss. Kissing the symbiote was like nothing else, with so much tongue and the sharp danger of teeth against his lips—it was slick and dirty and always wonderful. It felt _right_ , weird as that was.

"You're too good to me," Eddie said, eventually. Consistently-mindblowing sex was not a benefit to be underestimated, when bonding with an alien symbiote. It was surprising how quickly they'd managed to figure out things that worked for them both, considering the symbiote had essentially been a virgin before they got together.

" **Excuse you.** " The Venom symbiote pulled back, breaking the kiss. " **I have successfully reproduced many times, unlike you**."

Yeah, but budding as a symbiote was like scratching an itch, or maybe a good sneeze. It felt _good_ , but it wasn't anything like sex for pleasure. And Eddie had to admit that having sex with a symbiote wasn't like any other partnered sex or masturbation he'd ever engaged in before, either, so in a way they were _both_ beginners. He couldn't quite find the words for it, but the symbiote got the gist anyway and softened enough to kiss him again.

It was very, very comfy on the couch, with the Venom symbiote all over him. They were flush both with the completion of sex and the relief of having finished their article on time. There was nothing at all they had to do. No reason at all Eddie couldn't close his eyes, and cuddle into sleep.

 

" **Eddie. Eddie**."

Several pokes to the side of his face dragged Eddie up from sleep, and he peered blearily through his lashes to see a web of symbiote strung all over his apartment and a small toothy maw right in front of his face. " **We need ice cream. Fudge core.** "

"Inna freezer," he slurred, rolling toward the back of the couch, but the Venom symbiote took control to roll him back and snap his eyes open.

" **We are out of ice cream, Eddie** ," the symbiote said. " **But if you really need to sleep so bad, your pancreas might make a good snack...** " The little mouth drooled and swayed toward Eddie's stomach, like he would burrow in from the outside to get at it.

"All right, all right," Eddie groaned, rolling up to his feet as they pulled the symbiote back inside him. They swayed out the door, stopping only to grab Eddie's wallet and a bluetooth earpiece that made it look _slightly_ less like he was talking to himself in public. "You're lucky I like you so much."

" **I like you too** ," the symbiote said, tiny tentacles wrapping around his chest to hug him beneath his hoodie. " **I won't really eat your pancreas. Unless I have to.** "

"I know, darlin'. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my take on the Eddie/Symbiote/Venom relationship worked for you! I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> <3  
> TS


End file.
